The Nymph And The Human
by MasterHyena
Summary: Iruka is a nature nymph who has grown up with animals. His parents were killed by humans, making him hate their guts. That is until a human man named Kakashi comes along and makes him question his hatred towards humans. Can Kakashi change Iruka's views on humans? Read to find out (seme/uke) Kakashi/Iruka


**This only the second story I have ever written, I hope you enjoy**

 **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

There is a nature nymph named Iruka. He lives in the forest where he is friends with the animals there. He is 2400 years old, though to a human he would be 24. One day he is walking through the forest to see if anything needs his assistance. Iruka comes to a clearing where the limp body of a buck is lying. He runs over to the deer and checks for a pulse. Nothing. He had been shot and now he was dead. What he guesses is the buck's family, a doe and two fawns, comes from hiding in the bushes and slowly inches closer with a look of sadness in their eyes.

Iruka is angry. He knows who did this. When he finds those hunters he will certainly harm them. His good natured spirit prevents him from killing anyone. These animals are his friends. They're the only ones he had as a child as a nymph's parents are supposed to leave their child to learn how to survive, control their power, and become one with their supernatural ability. But his parents didn't abandon him, they were killed by humans when he was 500 years old. They were telling him what his power was and giving him advice about how to survive, what plants were okay to eat and stuff like that when suddenly he heard a loud sound and his mother fell. Dead before she hit the ground. He heard another one. His father fell. He was still breathing so Iruka ran to him. His father used his last seconds of life to tell him that he and his mother loved him and to run and hide, far away, deep into the forest where nobody would find him. At that moment that the last word fell from his mouth, he stopped breathing and lay still. Iruka ran away crying and didn't look back in fear of seeing the hunter chasing him, trying to kill him. He's had a hatred of humans ever since then.

He uses his powers to wrap the buck's limp form in the grass and proceeds to gently carry it over to some bushes to hide the body until he comes back to revive him. He is finishing his job of closing the branches of the bushes around the buck when he hears a gunshot. Iruka finishes hiding the body in the bushes and runs off to where he heard the gunfire. Along the way there he hears more gunshots. When he gets to where he heard the commotion, the scene that is playing makes him even angrier. A boy is trying to kill a black momma bear who is trying to protect her babies, while another boy is trying to knock the gun out of the shooter's hand.

 **Iruka POV**

"STOP!" I yell. The two boys look at me while the bear rushes her cubs away from us. The black haired one has a strange hair style. It's cut in the shape of a bowl. Then there's the silver haired boy. His hair is all over the place and covering one of his eyes along with a mask covering the lower half of his face. The black haired boy starts talking after a few more seconds of looking him over.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" He asks in a smart tone. I glare at him as he speaks. His partner just stares blankly at me.

"I am Iruka. Defender and guardian of this forest. And who are _you_ to trespass here?" I retort.

"I am Might Gai and he is my best friend, Kakashi Hatake. If you are the defender and guardian of this forest, why didn't you stop us when we first entered the woods?" Gai asks in the same smart tone. I growl at him while still glaring.

"I knew you were here because I felt your presence before you steeped a foot into my forest. I wanted to see what your intentions were. But now I see that you are a threat to these woods. So I will ask you nicely to leave please." I say.

"Let me think about it. Hmm. No." Gai says back. I narrow my eyes at Gai. He is a very arrogant, disrespectful, and childish young man. But I will not let him stay here in my forest, hunting my friends and leaving them to bleed to death. No. I won't let it happen.

"Come on man, let's go. We don't want to cause any trouble." Kakashi says, trying to get Gai to leave with him so they wouldn't cause any unnecessary violence. But the blonde teen is being very stubborn. He isn't budging. Seeing his attempt to get his friend to leave, Kakashi stops and stares blankly at me, finally taking a good look at me. But that's all he does. Just staring.

" _Get out_! You are not welcome here! If you do not leave _now_ I will have to use force. _Go_!" I warn them. Gai just stands there smirking at me, while his friend just stands there still looking blankly at me. I know I'm weird looking with my long brown hair and strangely bright brown eyes, unnaturally tanned skin, vines running along my arms and legs, and huge white wings but seriously, he doesn't have to stare.

"Then you leave me no choice." I say. I use my mind to make the branches from the trees around them to wrap around Gai and Kakashi's ankles and drag them upwards and launch Gai into the sky and catch him just before he hit the ground, then throw him several meters across the forest, catching him on the other side, and throwing him back to the same tree that threw him the first time. I don't do anything to Kakashi because he didn't do anything. He was trying to warn his idiotic friend to leave before it came to this. So I gently set him down on a high branch I make to look like a shelf so he wouldn't get hurt while I punish his foolish friend. I continue to terrify the screaming boy for 20 more minutes. I then drop him on the ground from 5 feet in the air, as not to hurt him that much. He lays there for a few seconds, catching his breath and rubbing his throat that I guess is sore from all the screaming he did.

"If you don't want to suffer more, I suggest you leave." I say. It was entertaining to see the teen screaming for his life while being tossed around by trees, but I really do want them to leave. Well, maybe I don't want Kakashi to leave, but I'm pretty sure that Kakashi doesn't want to stay. Gai gets up as quickly as he could and starts to hurriedly limp out of my forest. I use my mind to grab Kakashi around the waist and gently set him on his feet on the ground.

"You should leave too. And you should probably make sure you friend isn't hurt or traumatized too." I say. I turn away, about to walk back to where I left the dead buck when I hear a voice.

"Thank you."

"What?" I stop walking and turn back towards him. He is standing there while fidgeting with his fingers.

"Thank you." He says again.

"For what?" I ask.

"For teaching Gai a lesson. He always does these kind of things. I always go with him to keep him out of trouble. But it never works. But I have a feeling that he's never gonna do anything like this again. He'll probably never go near another forest again. So thank you. For everything." Kakashi smiles when he finishes speaking. I don't know why but I feel the strong urge to smile back, so I do. His smile seems to get bigger when I do, and that gives me a fluttery feeling in my heart and stomach. I don't know why I get that feeling when seeing his smile, it doesn't feel good, but it doesn't feel all that bad either. _Ugh,_ what am I saying?! He's a human. I _hate_ humans.

"Your welcome. Now go home kid. I'm sure you don't wanna get attacked by an animal out here." I say as I turn to leave again.

"Wait! I don't want to go back. It's horrible where I came from and nobody ever notices me. Nobody ever talks to me. Gai was the only one who hung out with me but it was never really a friendship. Can I stay with you? Please? Even if just for a little while, please let me stay." He says pleadingly. My hearts skips a beat and flutters inside my chest. I guess it couldn't hurt to let him stay for a while. I nod to him, letting him know he can stay. He gasps and grins. Seeing that makes me strangely happy.

"Oh thank you Iruka! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He says happily. So then I start walking and he follows me. I go back to where I left the deer's corpse. I use my mind to bring the body out and gently lay on the ground in front of me. Kakashi gasps.

"That's the deer that Takimaru killed earlier today." He says. Of course it was Gai. Who else would it be? I lay my hand on the buck's wound which then starts to heal. A few seconds later, the deer's eyes slowly start to open. He then gets up, licks my cheek in a way of saying thanks and goes to find his family. I smile after him and turn to Kakashi.

"Even though I can bring them back to life, I don't like doing so because I know that they were killed and will have to be cautious of their surroundings. This forest is our home. You are supposed to feel safe and protected at home." I say to him. He nods in an understanding way.

"I completely understand." He says. We leave the clearing after that and just walk around the forest talking about ourselves. It turns out that his father was killed when he was younger and the people at his school would always talk about him for not being like them. I tell him about how my parents were murdered in front of me. And all the powers I possess and how I've been surviving out here since then. We even share our own weird, funny, and I-almost-died stories. It's starting to get dark and I see Kakashi shiver. Without warning him, I pick him up, put him on my back, and fly off towards the city he lives in. He told me where he lived earlier when we were talking. I landed softly on his porch and put him on his feet.

"Thank you. I'll come back tomorrow. If that's okay with you that is." He says.

"Of course. You can come back any time you want Kakashi." I say while smiling at him. He leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Goodnight." He says and goes inside his house while I stand there and blush. I thought I hated humans, but hanging out with Kakashi made me unsure of that. I then realize my feelings for him. I think I'm in love.

Kakashi came back the next morning, just like he said he would. To be honest, I'm actually really happy that he came back. Hanging out with him yesterday made me realize just how lonely I was in the forest, with only animals to talk to. I had the urge to hug him but I didn't want to freak him out. So I just stand there waiting and when he gets to me, I greet him in a friendly manner.

"Welcome back Kakashi." I say.

"It's feels good to be back. What are we going to do today Ruka?" He asks.

"Ruka?" I'm confused. Who or what is a Ruka?

"It's the nickname I have decided to call you by, like it?" Oh. So it's my nickname. It's kind of cute.

"Oh. Okay. Well after I do my rounds of checking the forest, we can do whatever you want."

"Okay." Kakashi walks a few steps behind me as I check to make sure nothing is wrong and every animal is happy. When I turn around to let him know that I'm done, he's gone. I raise one of my brown eyebrows. I look up in the trees, behind each bush, and every border of the forest. No sign of him. Where could he have gone? Well, I should've expected it. I mean, who would ever want to be friends with a boring freak like me? I sigh in disappointment. I thought I had made a friend, but I guess I thought wrong. I turn around to go check through the forest again for any intruders. Doing a double round about the forest wasn't part of my usual routine, but I guess I still have a little hope of finding him. I come to edge of a big and beautiful lake and sit down with a huff. I usually come to this lake to calm and relieve myself of the stress from the day. I take a deep breathe. It doesn't really help the sadness I feel deep inside my heart. I have never felt so alone and sad in my life other than when my parents died.

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

It's so quiet that you can hear my tears drop to the soft grass below. When was the last time I cried? Oh yeah, parents' death. Before I realize it, I'm sobbing uncontrollably and holding myself as if to keep from falling all the way apart. Some nearby animals notice and come to sit by my side, trying to get me to stop crying. These creatures truly are all I have. I manage to calm myself down enough to look through blurry, tear-filled eyes at a chipmunk. I can tell just by looking in its eyes that it doesn't want me to cry, but will be there when I do. I hug the little creatures to my chest as I continue to break down. Kakashi would probably think I'm really weak and pathetic if he saw me like this. As I think that, I hear a rustle in the foliage behind us. I knew it was bigger than any animal in the forest, so I get and wipe away my tears and put the chipmunk down who then hides with rest of the animals. I sniffle one last time, and turn around, ready to confront the human who dares to set a foot in my forest. But the human that I see is the one I was just crying over. Kakashi. As I stare at him with a look of surprise he continues to walk forward in my direction. He stops about 3 inches from me and wipes away tears that I didn't know were flowing down my cheeks. I immediately close the gap between us and hug him as close to my body as possible and start sobbing again, not caring if he heard or saw me anymore. Only focusing on the fact that he came back. He rests his head on my shoulder and rubs gentle circles on my back. All this close contact and crying makes my legs shake. I slowly start to slide down to the ground, taking him with me. After what felt like hours but was only a few minutes, I stopped crying and am reduced to quiet sniffles.

"Why were you crying?" Kakashi quietly asks.

"You left without saying anything." I answer back.

"Why did that make you sad?" He asks me. _Because I love you._ I immediately think. But I don't tell him that incase he runs off again.

"Hanging out with you made me realize just how alone I was before I met you. And you suddenly left and I just felt so alone. I never realized just how quiet it is when I'm by myself. All I've ever had was the animals. I felt so normal and _human_ around you. When you left, I felt like a _monster_. Who would want to be friends with a freak like me?" I tell him. I've never opened up to anyone before, not even the animals.

He continues to rub my back. But with hesitation. As if he's thinking about something.

"I'm so sorry Ruka. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was going to surprise scare you by hiding and jumping out when you least expect it. But I got lost as soon as you were out of my sight. I had searched for you for hours when I heard you crying. I followed your cries and found you here. I'm sorry. I won't leave your side again if it makes you that sad."

"What about when you have to go home?" I ask him.

"Just because I live there doesn't make it my home. The ones who care about you are your home. Home is where the heart is." He says.

I don't know if he can see it, but I slowly start to smile. Maybe, just maybe, Kakashi liked him too. I never thought I'd have feelings for a human. But here I am, loving every minute I spend in one's arms.

We continue to sit by the lake and enjoy the peace in each other's arms. After it gets dark, we let go of each other and stood up.

"Anywhere you'd prefer to sleep?" I ask him.

"Anywhere warm and near you." He says.

It's a good thing that it was dark because I blushed at that moment. I start walking to another part of the forest with him in tow. I took Kakashi to the part of the forest that has a great view of the stars above and always has the best temperature no matter what part of the year it is. I make a mossy log in the shape of a pillow and when he lays down, I make a layer of grass lay over him.

I lay down a couple feet from him. It would awkward to lay really close to each other. I sigh. I could finally relax after a long day of emotions. I look up at the stars. I remember when my parents would let me stay up late to look at the stars. Now, I stare at them every chance I get. Sometimes I'll talk to my parents in the stars. But tonight, I don't have anything to say, so I just enjoy the view.

The next morning I wake up earlier than Kakashi and make my rounds around the forest. When I get done, I sit beside him and wait for him to wake up. When he does, he seems to be panicked about something. I gently grab his shoulder and try to calm him down the way he did me yesterday. After a few minutes, he finally seems to be calming down. I clearly saw that he was spooked, but when I asked him what was wrong, he said that he was fine and that nothing was wrong.

We decided to just take a walk through the forest when I heard Kakashi's stomach growl. So I take him to where I always eat, which was beside a strawberry patch, with a few apple trees not far from it. I have him to sit down and rest while I gather the strawberries. I try to get back to him as soon as I can so he doesn't try to run off or anything. Thankfully, he is still sitting where I left him. I give him, the basket of strawberry and tell him to go ahead and eat while I get some of the apples.

I give him the apples and sit down beside him and start meditating. I breathe in through my nose and exhale through my mouth, clearing my mind of any and all thought. I almost forgot that I'm sitting beside the one that has caught my feelings' attention until I heard him moving around. I then felt him rest his head on my shoulder. If my heart wasn't racing, I would be calm. I hope that he can't hear my heart beating in my chest, considering how loud it's beating. He either didn't notice or didn't care.

I feel peaceful and happy. Like nothing can ruin this moment. But alas, I spoke too soon. I feel someone coming closer to the edge of the forest. With great reluctance, I get up and start walking to forest's border, only to find some curious children playing at the forest's edge. Even though kids aren't a great threat, I still stay and keep and keep an eye on them.

"I wanna have kids of my own one day." Kakashi says.

"Why?" I ask him.

"I don't know why. It's just that deep desire that you can't help but want them." He replies.

"I guess." I say.

We watch the kids until it gets dark and their mother calls them for dinner. I'm envious. I wish I still had a family like that. But I guess it's because I don't have a family like that anymore that I met Kakashi. If my parents had survived, and I didn't hate humans so much, I wouldn't have really cared if Kakashi's friend had killed a deer and tried to do the same to a momma bear, I most likely wouldn't have gotten close to Kakashi. I know it sounds kinda wrong, but I'm kinda happy that my parents were killed. Wait. I just realized how harsh that sounded. It sounded much better in my head. Well it is in my head. You know what, never mind. I look over to Kakashi who is looking right back at me.

"Huh?" I ask. I don't know how long he was staring at me but it was starting to make me uncomfortable.

"I said, where are we going now that the children have gone home?" He replies. Oh, I hadn't realized he had asked me a question. I get up and walk over to him saying that it's time for him to rest. We walk back to the place we slept last night. I tuck him in and sit at his feet. As I look up at the stars, I decide that I want to do something special for Kakashi. So I wait until he's asleep to get up and walk into the forest, starting on a little project for Kakashi.

Me being non-human and all makes it easier for me to stay up for days on end. I used that trait and worked on his surprise all night, but it still won't be done for another two days. When the sun starts to raise, signaling the dawn of a new day, I go back to where I left the sleeping Kakashi just in time to see him awaken. I smile as he looks over at me.

"Good morning. What would you like to do today?" I ask him. I want to let him do what he wants today instead of following me all day and doing nothing.

"Um, let me think….I don't know if we can but I would like to visit the city today." He says. My smile falters a little bit. The city, which is full of humans. He wants to go there today. Well if I can be comfortable around him, I'm sure I can be comfortable around any other human.

"We can go if you really want to. I mean it must be boring with just me and the animals walking around to make it safe. I'll take you there." I tell him. He gets a shocked look on his face.

"But what if they freak out when they see you? Or they run you off and try to attack the forest?" He says, starting to panic.

"I can disguise myself as a human. And I thought you thought about all that before you asked." I say. He then starts to look embarrassed. And then I realize that he probably didn't expect me to say yes. I smile at him reassuringly.

"Come on, if you wanna go, I'll go with you. And besides, it'll help get used to the presence of other humans." I tell him. He gets up and walks toward me. We start walking to edge of the forest closest to civilization. Just before we exit, I stop walking and change my appearance. My skin changes to a more natural tan color, my vines disappear from my arms and legs, my huge white wings disappear from my back, and last but not least, my hair shortens itself from almost on the ground to shoulder length and I put it up into a ponytail. The process only takes a few seconds so by the time I'm done, Kakashi is already a few feet ahead of me. I have to run to catch up to him. When he looks over at me, I hear him gasp. I wonder why. Did I not look like a normal human?

"Wow, Ruka. You look amazing. They won't notice a thing." He smiles at me. I blush a little bit from the comment and keep my head forward, hoping my hair is hiding my red face. We arrive at the city in less than six minutes. I never knew it was this close.

We walk through the city, looking into stores and browsing items. As we're walking, we pass by a shop window with a beautiful necklace showing. I stop and look at it. It was a silver heart with a crystal blue diamond hanging in the middle, hanging from a crystal triangle, both dangling from a silver chain. I'd never seen anything like it.

"Do you want it?" Kakashi asks, standing beside me and looking at it with me. I nod my head subconsciously. He chuckles and grabs my hand, leading me into the store.

"No, you have to get it. I don't need it." I try to convince him.

"But you want it. It's okay to get something you want every once in a while." He tells me while purchasing it. He then turns to me. He starts to lean closer. I didn't know what he was doing so I just stood there looking at him. Then he steps back and looks at me thoughtfully.

"It looks great on you." He says. I blush as I hold the heart and diamond hanging around my neck in my hand. It was so beautiful, and he got it for me even though he didn't have to. I smile. Now I know I'm in love. Nobody gets necklaces for people they don't care about. He cares about me.

We continue to walk through the city, looking at stuff and sometimes going in and buying something. It started to get dark so we headed back to the forest. Instead of going straight back the resting spot, we decided to sit by the lake for a bit. Kakashi started eating something that smelled like honey suckles.

"What is that?" I ask him. He smiles and tells me that it's something called 'candy'. He gave one and said it was called a 'chocolate bar'. It smelled sweet and if Kakashi was eating it then I guess it's not poisonous. I take a small bite and I'm surprised when it tasted sweet and delicious. It kinda makes me feel comforted.

"It's good right?" He asks hopefully.

"Yeah." I say. He then smiles at me and relaxes. I guess it made him feel good knowing that I like something that humans eat. I put the chocolate down and lay on my back, I'm so relaxed that I don't even realize that I've fallen asleep until I feel Kakashi poke me.

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know I had fallen asleep." I start apologizing. He just smiles at me and says that it was alright. We pack his candy and go to the resting grounds. I wait for him to lay down and then lay beside him. Before I can realize what I'm doing, I lean over and rest my head on his chest. But before I can move away, he puts his arm around my waist and rests his head on top of mine, rustling my hair with every breath. I was surprised but I relax and look up at the stars, silently thanking my parents for making this happen. I can't remember the last time I had a good dream, but I can say that I've missed having them instead of dreamless nights and nightmares about my parents' death. Instead of any of those, I dream about having a happy life with Kakashi, maybe even having a family too, considering I have that ability.

When I wake up the next morning, I'm nearly completely on top of Kakashi. Embarrassed, I try to get up but Kakashi is holding me really tight. I really want to get up, but I also really really don't want Kakashi to wake up. I sigh and give up trying to escape his grasp. As I lay there, I start talking to my parents even though the stars aren't out.

"Mom, Dad. I don't know how to tell him. I really do love him even though he's human. I've been alone for so long that I don't really remember how to communicate. What should I do? Please tell me." I sigh in frustration. How does one confess their love for someone?

"I love you too." I gasp in surprise. He was awake this whole time!? That means he heard me! Wait, he said he loves me too. With that thought in mind, I get a really big smile on my face. I'm so happy that I almost suffocate him in a bear hug. Of course he hugs me back, which only makes me happier.

"Why didn't you just tell me? You don't have to know how to confess to someone in order to tell them that you love them." He say, giggling. When he puts it that way, it does sound a little stupid. We've been hugging longer than necessary, but I don't think that either of us care at the moment. I know I don't.

When we stop hugging, his eyes are shining with happiness, unlike when we first met and they were filled with misery and sorrow. I'm glad I got rid of that look. I finally get off of him and take his hand, leading him to his surprise. Before I move the bushes that are hiding it, I tell him to close his eyes. I make sure that he's not peaking, and then move the bushes to a big and beautiful pegasus. I made it by shaping a bush to look like it and then binding some of my energy to it. I had to wait for it to fully form. It was a black horse with white mane and gray wings. I think I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself. When Kakashi sees the pegasus I made him, he's so excited. He slowly walks up to it and starts petting it.

"I made him just for you. What are you gonna name him?" I ask Kakashi.

"Hmm. I think I'll name him Shadow. What do you think?" He asks me.

"It's perfect. You wanna take him for a test ride?" I say while grinning, knowing that he'll want to. He nods his head excitedly and I help him get on. I pat Shadow's neck twice to let him know that he can take off now. I fly behind them at first, just to make sure that Kakashi doesn't fall off. After about five minutes, I speed up to fly beside them.

It's been a long time since I got the chance to fly freely. I subconsciously laugh at how much I'm having. I fly faster going in, out, and around the cloud. It's so peaceful up here. Kakashi and I fly for a few hours, having the time of our lives. I slow down beside Shadow and whisper in his ear to follow me. I fly ahead, leading them towards the place I've been to only once. The beach. My parents took me when I was little. I didn't want to leave but I ended up falling asleep and woke up in the forest. We fly for 20 minutes, only stopping to use the bathroom half way through. When we arrive, I help Kakashi get off of Shadow and take his hand, leading him into the water. We stop walking when the water is up to our waist. I was a little surprised when Kakashi playfully splashes water on me. But when I look over to him, he's wearing this innocent look on his face even though he's the only one in the water other than me. I smirk at him, letting him know that I accept his challenge.

We start splashing each other, trying to get the other to surrender. But suddenly he dunks underwater and grabs my foot, dragging me down. After wrestling underwater for a bit, we both resurface in need of oxygen. But even though we're out of breath, we laugh. I stop laughing and look at him to see him staring and smiling at me. I start to get uncomfortable and avert my eyes from his. He makes me look at him by grabbing my cheeks and turning my head. When did he get so close? He continues to move closer until our faces are only a few centimeters apart. I start blushing a cherry red, extremely embarrassed by his actions. As I'm silently freaking out in my head, he closes the gap between us and presses his lips against mine. That's when my thoughts all go away. I just freeze for a moment, processing what's happening. I start to relax and press back against him. The kiss was soft and warm, but it was also gentle and passionate. It feels like he's telling me his emotions through the kiss.

It's so sweet and full of emotion that I don't want to break it, but I keep feeling something slither around my legs. It doesn't feel like a hand or a foot, It has scales. Even though I'm friends with the forest animals, I'm not used to being with sea animals, especially snakes. I step back and look down into the water to see that I was correct about feeling a snake slithering around my legs. I start to freak out a little. I start breathing really hard. I don't wanna make a sudden movement like jumping away, so I just stand there pretty much panting until Kakashi picks me up bridal style and starts walking toward the beach shore, chuckling.

"I don't think it was going to hurt you, I mean if I love you then I'm sure it does too." He says. He just loves making me blush, doesn't he? I just silently let him carry me, laying my head on his shoulder. Were we really that far in the water? I'm a little surprised when he puts me on Shadow's back. I look at him questioningly. He just smiles at me and gets on in front of me. He pats Shadow's neck and tells him to go back to the forest. Shadow takes off and I grab onto Kakashi's waist. Kakashi chuckles and looks at me. Our eyes meet and seeing him chuckling brings a smile to my face. I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life. Maybe I can change, maybe I can start to like humans, for Kakashi. If only to make him happy, I'll be willing to make that change. I sigh and rest my head against his back as we fly back to the forest. When we land, Shadow lays at our feet as we lay down. I lay my head on his chest again. He kisses the top of my head and goes to sleep. _Tomorrow we start a new life, together._ I think as I fall asleep.

The next morning, we decide to go back to the city to get some real food, as in 'pancakes' and 'waffles' and He said something about a drink called 'coffee'. Everyone stares at me as I walk into 'IHOP' with Shinozu. I'm not used to so much attention. Do I still look weird in my human disguise? I stand there all fidgety and embarrassed until he grabs my hand and walks further into the restaurant. We sit down and I've never eaten anything on there before so I let him decide for me. He gets a 'Cappuccino' and gets me the 'waffles' and 'orange juice'. As we wait for the food to come, I feel eyes on me. I look around and see nobody, but I know they're there. When I turn around, I see a man turn to look at me out of the corner of my eye. I get a little scared. Can he see through my disguise? Does he know what I am? While I'm internally panicking, I don't realize that our food arrived. Kakashi looks at me in worry.

"What's wrong?" He asks me. I look at him with fear in my eyes.

"Someone is staring at me. What if he knows that I'm not really a human?" I tell him in panic. He looks around and I guess he saw the guy too because he gets an angry look on his face.

"I see him." He says.

"Don't worry, he tries to get with everyone, but I'm not gonna let him get you, you're mine." That calms me down quite a bit. We then start eating and talking, we were so caught up in each other that we didn't notice the guy that was staring at me get up and walk past us. We talk for a few minutes and then I start to feel like I have to pee. I ask him where the bathroom is and I follow his directions. I use the 'toilet' and go to the 'sink' to wash my hands and go deep into thought. I wonder what our future holds. Will he stay with me even when something tries tear us apart? I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice someone walk up behind me until they put their hands on top of mine. With that, I immediately turn around to face whoever it was and come face to face with the guy that was staring at me. He smirks at me.

"The name's Menma, but you can call me whatever you want, sweet cheeks." He says. I look at him, scowling at him. I try to push past him but he blocks me and holds my waist. Now I'm struggling trying to get out of his hold. But he's got a solid grip on me.

"And what would your name be? I might let you go if you tell me." He says. I huff and sneer at him.

"Iruka. Now let me go."

"I don't think I will."

"But you said-"

"I said that I _might_ let you go. I never guaranteed that I would." I look at him in anger. I kick him and try to punch him while he's holding my wrists in one hand. He just sighs and uses the hand around my waist to hold my head still and kisses me. I freeze up, dumbfounded.

I start to shake my head, trying to break the kiss. He licks my lip, asking for entrance, but I keep my lips and teeth sealed tight. He squeezes my butt. I gasp and he takes that chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. I feel it touch mine at the back of my mouth. I bite down as hard as I can, drawing blood. He immediately pulls back and looks at me in anger.

"You're gonna regret that." He says. I spit his blood onto his face. That's when he gets even angrier. Kakashi walks in just as Menma slaps me so hard that I fall on the floor. Menma bends down to my level and grabs my chin, turning it to make me look at him.

"You will submit to me." He says. My eyes go wide and the next thing I know, Kakashi has tackled Menma to the ground and is punching him non-stop. After I get over my shock, I stand up and walk over to Kakashi and put my hand on his shoulder. He stops punching the already unconscious Menma and stands up to hug me. I hold him tight as a few tears escape my eyes. I sniffle and he rubs my back reassuringly. I let go to wipe my tears and grab his hand. We walk out that way and leave the city. I don't think I can keep up this change of my attitude towards humans. I can only imagine the things he would've done to me if Kakashi hadn't come. Maybe I need to wait a little while before I go back to the city. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Kakashi is willing to stay in the forest with me until I feel comfortable enough to go back. I feel bad that I caused us to leave earlier than we both had intended.

Kakashi is asleep and I'm sitting at the edge of the lake. I look up the stars like I always do. I know love brings difficulties, but I didn't know that it would bring these kinds of troubles. I sigh. I'll just have to endure it. I'm willing to do that for him. Yeah. For Kakashi. I fall asleep beside the lake, putting all troubled thoughts at the back of my head and all bad events behind me.

It took me a few days for me to get comfortable enough to go back to the city. Kakashi promised me that he wouldn't leave me in an area by myself. I trust him so now here we are in the city inside a book store. When we first walked in, Kakashi lead me to the back where something called 'manga' was. He handed me his phone and put headphones on my head, grabbed a book and sat down. I hadn't realized that he pulled me down with him until I was in his lap. I just sit there blushing as he pushes a few buttons on a 3D rectangle. Suddenly a loud burst of music attacks my ear drums. But it's a sweet kind of music though. It was calm and soothing. I relax back against him as he opens the book and starts to read. I sigh in content. Just sitting here with him makes me forget all my worries.

 **This took a lot of time, let me know if I did a good job, criticism is accepted just don't be harsh. Favorite, Follow, and Review. Thank you. Also let me know if you want me to continue it. Every review matters.**


End file.
